Office jostling
by AkitaMilu
Summary: While you help out in office, your Corporal can teach you not only departmental stuff... [LevixArmin. Lime. Oneshot]
1. Office jostling

**I do NOT own the characters, picture etc. etc.  
Please enjoy :)**

Armin was collocating files in straight rows on shelves in Corporal's Levi office. The boy was often in his superior's offices to help out with paper work. Small employ but he enjoyed it 'cuz then he felt a bit more useful.

Levi was sitting at his desk and looking through papers which held informations about progresses all of students. He was sedulous man – perfectness was indicated in matters like cleaning, but perfect officiousness in learning and obedience seemed to him sometimes… just ridiculous. Especially in Armin's case who was always sticking to his scheme and knew literally everything.

"I'm wondering how it is possible for you to get along with Jeager. Is your relationship on basic _opposites attract_?" asked Levi without moving his sight from papers.

"What do you mean, Sir?" Armin replied hesitantly.

"I mean: Jeager is irresponsible, short-tempered, sleeps on lectures, skips classes… and now look at you – 100% of attendance, annotations on your tests _The student owns knowledge exceeding_ _the required_, additional homework and even now – volunteering! It's good that you work so hard, but… Have you any life, Arlert?" Levi put off documents and peek at Armin tilting on his chair.

Armin didn't respond. He'd never suspect he can be reprimanded for good marks and doing his best. Huh, Corporal Levi was indeed unusual guy.

"As I though…" the dark-haired man sighed and started to flick trough another file. "In Scouting Legion life is not long so try to enjoy it from time to time. A little of spontaneity never killed anyone. Well, maybe not completely... but you know what I mean. Use this advice when you finally learn what the 'fun' is."

"All due respect Sir," said Armin with calm and firmness. "but actually I can be spontaneous and know what the 'fun' means."

"Kind of dictionary: _Fun – the enjoyment of pleasure particularly in leisure activities_?" Armin gritted his teeth thinking how much more pissing off this guy can be.

_Stay calm, stay calm_ – Armin repeated in his mind – _don't let yourself get into any stupid situation only to prove… AAGH! He's right – fuck this shit! _The boy headed toward Corporal and stood at him. "No, not only." said politely but with a smirk.

"I wish I could see it." from Levi's lips slipped out a sound like chuckle.

_I hoped so._

"As you wish, Sir." Armin leaned forward and pushed his lips against Corporal ones giving him a soft innocent kiss. As he leaned back he spotted Levi's eyes to be a little wider than usual but in general his face was untouched.

"That's all?" Levi snorted with disapproval.

Armin flushed and glanced the floor with his confused eyes. "Emm, yeah… Sir." he said and felt ashamed like a lion which after preparing to release a loud roar gives just squeaky _meow_.

Levi eyed the blonde ironically. "Wow~ you're the real alpha-male! – your daddy must be proud of you." he sighed heavily as he facepalmed himself. "You brats really know nothing nowadays... Okay. Boy, look and learn 'cuz I won't reiterate." By one fluent move he caught Armin's collar and pulled toward himself kissing the boy.

Armin jerked a bit but he was too shocked to react as he felt Corporal's tongue sliding between his lips. Levi was penetrating the blonde's mouth swirling his tongue around and teasing Armin's. The blonde felt hot wave passing through his entire body. The taste of Levi made him dizzy and tricks of his tongue made Armin's tongue paralyzed.

The raven-haired man tugged the boy closer as he sensed Armin lost his balance. "Sit…" he ordered. Armin sat astride on Levi's lap face to face with him. "… and now do what I'm doing." said the male and started the deep kiss again.

Armin began to move his tongue and copy Levi's moves and soon their tongues were swirling around each other in passionate dance. The blonde's breath fastened and he felt growing tightness in his pants as he noticed heath from Corporal's body.

Shortly Armin felt that his superior joined to play his teeth by biting caressingly the blonde's tongue. Armin pushed up to Levi's torso and wrapped his hands around Heichou's neck. In response he received the man's hands putting on his waist.

Hormones in teenager's body went crazy as he pushed up more and felt not only his but also Corporal's shaft in full readiness. Armin released a soft moan which sounded like a begging purr and brushed his pelvis against Levi's body.

"Not so fast, _amigo_." the raven-haired broke the kiss and shove Armin away. "That kind of stuff I can teach only the chosen ones. " stated.

"I- I'm sorry Sir!" squeaked the boy and moved away to his job. "I didn't mean… umm… I please for forgiveness – that won't happen again!"

"Arlert." Armin turned his head toward the man as he called. "I hope you've learnt something. And now get round to work." cut Levi feeling his excitement literally doesn't want to get down.

**Thank you for reading!  
I know it's quite unusual pair so I'll be really grateful for each review! ^^**


	2. Dreams and disasters

**A/N: Okay…  
Some of you guys seems to be gladden the earlier fic so I decided I'll try to write some more with this pairing :) (and because this is my fancy! :p) Due to growth of perv stuff I changed the rate to M but basically categories will be match to each story.**

**I really appreciate each review and I'm open to ideas/requests and I hope you'll enjoy another ****_story_****… ****^_^**  
**(and I apologize for my poor English xP)**

* * *

DREAMS AND DISASTERS  
[LevixArmin – Oneshot – Lemon (M) – !SMUT!]

_Yet another fucking boring day. If only these stupid brats were more careful with damned horses I wouldn't have to repeat them lectures about how to deal with stupid animals and then I'd save my time for paper-work._ Levi was nagging in his mind reconciled with the fact he would spend half the nigh making up for overdue reports and orders.

The male sighed as he went into his office but he could not lite up candles to note he was not alone in the room.  
"What the fuck do you want?" snorted not caring who the other person is. As the answer he heard an unintelligible murmur. "Yeah, very interesting. Whatever – let we wait with it till tomorrow."  
"No." now the respond was clear and loud.

Levi lit up the candle as he seemed to recognize the pitch voice. As he did it he saw the fragile figure sitting on the worktop of his desk. The raven-haired approach to the shape noticing light hair and milky-pale skin. He were quite close when blue eyes sparkled in the light of the candle and the sitting boy grabbed the source of light from Levi's hand and put it away. Only then Levi saw that the blond wore long white shirt… and probably nothing more. Maybe underwear at least, but it didn't seem to.  
Bare legs were merrily dandling from the edge of the desk.  
"Oh, friend of the Titan-shifter." said coldly despite his confusion.  
"I got the name. Armin Arlert." he seemed to be a bit offended but he smirked soon.

Smirked? He really could do this? Levi thought he must be really tired – this kind of expression was the last one which anybody expected to appear on this sweet boy's face.  
"Your story have charmed me. And now get out." snarled the man reaching for the candle.  
"The enchantment is just beginning…" Armin whispered as he caught Corporal's hand and stared at him like a puppy. Queerly self-confident puppy.  
"Boy, I'm kind of busy. Can you tell me what do you want and go out?"  
"I want you, Corporal Levi!" the boy cried out with a flaming passion in his voice and sight.

"Say what?" snorted the short man after a while.  
"I desire you, Corporal…" the blond tugged Levi's jacket gently drawing him closer and clanged to him. Armin shoved his pelvis against the black-haired crotch with his hard shaft. Levi's face remained untouched but the boy leaned to his ear. "I know you want to take me. I saw the way how you look at me when I help out here, I saw your anger when somebody touches me… and I want you to fuck me." whispered and kissed Levi's neck.

Levi sighed. In fact, he hadn't had any entertainment since a long time… so why not?

He put his hand on Armin's thigh and glided up. The boy shivered under his touch and moaned louder to his ear. Armin's sooth and soft skin was tempting as the fact he really had not any panties. Hot wave went through Levi's body and he felt growing tightness in his pants.  
The short man grabbed bunch of blonde locks pulling Armin's head back and started to kiss him greedily. He felt as the boy started to breathe faster and his little hands touched his torso undoing nervously his gear. Nah, these belts were extremely unwieldy at times!  
Corporal put his tongue deep into the blonde's mouth and swirled it around boy's while his hands reached slim hips and went up lifting the white shirt. Armin groaned into Levi's mouth and undid his pants releasing his growing erection. He touched his superior's abdomen and caressed it with back of his hand what made him even more horny.

Levi broke the kiss as Armin's hips started to bounce rhythmically and laid panting boy on wooden surface of the desk.  
"Brat, are you aware how much I'm going to mess you up?" his deep voice echoed in the office as he put his hands on the blonde's hips which were still bucking .  
"Hardly as hell?" asked with eyes full of lust and spread his legs.  
"You wish… Don't underestimate me, little bitch." Levi smirked and put his whole member covered with pre-cum to boy's entrance.

Armin arched his back and yelled with pain. His fingers curled tightly on desk's edge but he did not crossed his legs.  
"Good boy." muttered Levi as he started the series of hard thrusts. The pleasure was overwhelming – warmth and tightness of Armin's body gave him unspeakable bliss. There was not a moment to worry about dripping blood which stained his desk. The man looked at the little one who bit his lips and tried to hold back tears. "Don't tell me you got enough, kid." smirked the raven-haired.

Armin leaned on his elbows and tilted his hips so as Levi's shaft hit straight in his prostate. In the very next second the blond was groaning with pleasure and wriggling on the desk. "More Corporal, more!" the boy moaned sweetly as he sit moving most of his weight on Levi's pelvis bouncing in rhythm of his shoves and propping on his hands laying on the blat. The boy wrapped his legs around the black-haired man's waist and tilted his head back groaning sinfully.

Corporal Levi stopped his hips with considerable effort. "No, no, no… I won't let you cum so fast, you little slut. Until you'll beg for it!" he smirked as he saw desperation in blue eyes.  
"Co-corporal…"Armin squeaked digging his nails in man's back. "I can't… aaaah~!" the boy felt Levi's hand touching his shaft and moving slowly up and up… to clog the top of his oozing member with a thumb what held back his climax. Armin opened his mouth to cry out but Levi shut him with a kiss.

Levi was penetrating blonde's mouth feeling his shaft throbbing like hell what made them both feel the sensation despite lack of any emphatic thrusts. He broke the kiss to nibble boy's neck and started to scratch his back and sides.  
"Corporal L-Levi!" cried the cutie-one "let me… let me cum, please."  
Levi moved his hips pushing slowly over and over. "I'll consider your request." he answered calmly knowing that he can restrain himself no longer. "Maybe I'll let you if you moan cutely and your lips roll my name sweetly enough."

The air filled moans repeating Levi, Levi… with various loudness, intensity and passion and sound of skin slapping against skin faster and faster. Soon Levi removed his thumb to unchoke boy's penis.

Armin cummed with pitch and loud groan scratching Levi's back and leaving bloody-red paths on it. He felt as his superior's semen fill him to the very brim and this liquid warms him inside and outside as it flowed down his thighs. Levi climaxed biting blonde's neck. The scratch increased his sensation and he released a quiet groan.

They were laying catching breath for a while.

"Now you need to clean whole this mess up, baby." stated with a smirk leaning over Armin.  
The boy pouted. "But Corporal Le–"

* * *

"–vi… Corporal Levi?"  
Levi looked in emerald eyes and noticed he was laying on a stock of papers on his desk. "What's going on Jeager?" he raised and put his hand on back of his neck. It was aching. And his crotch was pulsating like hell.  
"Um, nothing. You, Corporal, just were asleep so I…"

_So it was a dream? Nah, I 'm going mad here… I never thought I'd say this but I wish for any Titan-battle. Just for a relaxation…_

* * *

**You like music? "Dreams and disasters" by Owl City is really nice song! Maybe somebody will like it? (^_^)**


End file.
